John Xavier
John Xavier (b. October 4, 1991) is a mutant. He is the grandson of Prof. Charles Xavier, the founder of the X-Men. He is a member of the X-Men Kids. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Kurama clan and a member of Team Ibiki. He is also a Ravenclaw wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Armadillomon. John is a member of the Xavier family. 'History' : "Violence and destruction always seem to come so easily to even the best among us. But together, we can find a better way." :: −'John Xavier' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telepathy: He is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. When synced with Cerebro, he can connect to every mind on a planet. Whether or not this also relates to all sentient lifeforms or specifically with Humans and Mutants is not known. *''Telepathic Illusion:'' The ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Psi Link:'' The ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' The ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *''Mind Blast:'' The ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *''Mind Control:'' The ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *''Mind Possession:'' The ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' The ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' The ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' The ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mind Transferal:'' He is able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Absorb Information:'' The ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. Animal Morphing: This ability allows John to rearrange the DNA structure into the faunal form (animal species) of his choosing. He is able to alter his form mentally and change just by seeing and mimicking animal features. John can even imitate animal powers without turning into the chosen animal. He can run like an ostrich, swing like a monkey, run like a cheetah, move like a cat; take the strength of an ant, track like a dog, hide like a turtle, etc. John can mimic multiple animals at once; however this may cause a lot of discomfort. Abilities as a Ninja }}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Rank |- | Ninja Rank |Jounin Kage (unofficial) |- | Ninja Registration | |- | Academy Grad. Age | |- | Chūnin Grad. Age | |- | Jounin Grad. Age | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Personal |- | Affiliation |Konohagakure |- | Team |Team Ibiki Team John |- | Clan |Kurama clan |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Jutsu Info |- | Kekkei Genkai |Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai |- | Nature Type | Earth Release Water Release Yin Release |} 'Genjutsu' Kekkei Genkai: John's talent in that field is such that his genjutsu is overwhelming. Furthermore, the genjutsu is so powerful that it causes the brain to believe anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically effect their body. This fearsome ability allows John to potentially kill his opponents with genjutsu. 'Ninjutsu' Summoning Jutsu: Shadow Clone Jutsu: Rasengan: Nature Transformation: John is proficient in three nature transformations, earth, water and Yin. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards earth chakra, being able to use several high-level earth-based jutsu without hand seals. John is also very experienced with water-based jutsu. 'Other Skills' Powers as a Wizard Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordsman: John is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Practioner: John is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, enough to be as fast as the average captain. Kidō Expert: John has displayed his knowledge of high level Kidō spells, able to cast several in quick succession without the incantation, with almost no effort, and still possessing formidable power. He has been shown to use spells up to level 70, and possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency. Immense Spiritual Power: John possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, he possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His Reiatsu is cinnamon-coloured. Hollow Mask: John's Hollow mask strongly resembles Ankylomon's face, with dark yellow markings, and the symbol of Reason covering the upper half of its face. When donning his Hollow mask, John's sclera turn completely black, and his irises become grey. *''Power Augmentation:'' While wearing the mask, John's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. **''Cero:'' John gathers energy that is fired from the open mouth of his Hollow Mask. **''Enhanced Strength:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, John has shown that he gains greater strength. **''Enhanced Speed:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, John is able to move much faster. **''Enhanced Endurance:'' With his Hollow mask, John becomes much more resilient to pain. 'Abilities' Genius Intelligence: Master Strategist and Tactician: John has spent most of his life as a ninja, and being the grandson of Charles Xavier, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: John has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, several other X-Men, is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. John holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the X-Men Kids, John is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multilingual: Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Master Astral Combatant: John is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Class 800lbs-25ton: John possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 1 ton easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Summoning Scroll: Digivice: John carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Armadillomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: John carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Reason around his neck. This allows his Armadillomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: John acquired a 10½" rowan wood wand with a dragon heartstring core in 2002. Zanpakutō: Asubureka ("Earthbreaker") is John's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of (guard). It has a (colour) guard, with (colour) hilt-wrapping and a (colour) sheath. His Zanpakutō is an Earth-type. *'Shikai:' Asubureka's release command is "Smash" ("Tsubuse"). In its Shikai form, Asubureka changes shape into a morning star. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Asubureka allows John to control earth. *'Bankai:' Not yet revealed. 'Transportations' 'Notes' 'Transportations' 'Links' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:British Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Shinigamis Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 800lbs-25tons) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Xavier family Category:Telepaths Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Earth Release users Category:Water Release users Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1991 Category:Libra Category:Healers Category:Long Range Energy Projection Category:Libra (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:Animagus Category:Team Ibiki Members Category:Shapeshifters Category:Crest of Reason Bearers Category:Team John Members Category:21st Division Members Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Experts Category:Yin Release users